


Predator

by DigiConjurer



Series: Palette (A Bernadetta Collection) [7]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Character Death, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/F, Heavy Angst, Minor Character Death, Murder, Suicide, not happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:29:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26446375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigiConjurer/pseuds/DigiConjurer
Summary: Petra's lack of understanding comes back to bite her.
Relationships: Petra Macneary/Bernadetta von Varley
Series: Palette (A Bernadetta Collection) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765405
Kudos: 2





	Predator

I don't own fire emblem.

* * *

Petra could tell something was wrong with her girlfriend.

"Bernadetta, I need to talk with you." she had called out, the archer booking it back to her room. Following right behind, the princess tried her best to keep up. It was never enough. Bernadetta would slam her door shut and lock herself in. No amount of handwritten notes able to quell the dark feelings hanging over her beloved. If she didn't know any better, Petra probably would’ve thought she was doing this on purpose. Always, the princess pushed that thought out of her head. No real use in dwelling on such feelings. Bernadetta most definitely had a reason for locking herself up and refusing to even interact with her. What that reason was and why her girlfriend was feeling it in the first place were the major questions.

"We can't keep doing this, dear." she announced, whimpering exiting from under the door. “If I don’t know how to help you, how can we work past this?”

The door remained shut. While a sword would make easy work of this ‘door’, that was a violation of ‘privacy’. According to Professor Byleth at least. Wait. She probably had an answer to her question. Or at least something to point her in the right direction.

Briskly making her way past the other rooms, Petra did her best to stay on her goal. Even if the urge to pet every cat and dog was absolutely hard to avoid. The groups of both were the worst. Did they have to make her choose between the two? There was already enough going on without having to pick a side on that argument. 

"Petra?"

Petra turned around, Byleth now standing in front of her. How she had gotten past her was a mystery. While the princess never considered herself a ‘master’ of stealth, she had a good grasp on the subject.

"Professor, can I ask you something?" Petra remarked and got a look from her professor. While the princess wasn’t aware of Byleth knowing anything more than she did. Could be chalked up to the difference between the teacher and the student.

“This is about Bernadetta, isn’t it?” the professor answered and got a nod from Petra. Exhaling a deep breath, she looked about the area. Then it’s right back to our princess. “This information may not leave this area. Is that clear?”

Petra looked to her teacher. How exactly was this information going to stay in just this area? That wasn’t how information usually worked. No, it usually passed on to other people and then who knows what happened there. Could this also fall by way of a case of that?

“Of course.” she answered and felt Byleth get up close. The words echo into her ear, hands reaching for her blade. There was no way that could be true. For someone to truly do such horrible things to the ones they love, could they really be considered ‘family’? Or were they just a monster impersonating them? How could Bernadetta hold all of that in and refuse anything in the way of help? Something needed to be done. “Thank you for telling me that. I will make sure to hold it in.”

Byleth nodded and watched her student head off. While not the reaction she expected from the princess, she wasn’t about to go and do something stupid… right?

.

Bernadetta was afraid.

After the latest letter, it was clear that her father was coming to get her. After that, who knows what terrible, awful acts he would commit. There probably wouldn’t be anything left of her after it was all said and done. Perhaps it was best to bring things to an end right here. In the company of her friends (or at least close proximity to them), maybe then peace would come. All it would take is a single slit of the throat. She had even gotten a knife just in case of this situation.

“Bernadetta?”

The archer’s gaze shot over to the door. Reduced to a pile, Petra stood over it. Every part of her was covered in red, a broken sword hanging at her side. What was more concerning was the body hanging to her back.

“Petra?” Bernadetta remarked, the knife dropping to the ground. There was no way that this was happening. Had someone divulged something they shouldn’t have? Must have. The only people that would have known were Rhea and… Byleth. No way that one of them could’ve divulged confidential information to her beloved in the hopes of understanding. Or perhaps her teacher had some ulterior motive for giving out such rumors. Perhaps the gossip about them being a time traveler were true

“I have returned with my prey.” Petra announced, swinging the corpse down onto the carpet. Clear as day, what remained of Count Varley remained there. Very much alive, at least for the moment. “While I’ve never heard of a ‘sexual predator’, I’ve haven’t had a rush like this in some time.”

Pulling the broken blade from her side, the princess handed it to her girlfriend. Bernadetta reluctantly accepted the weapon. Then it’s right back to Petra.

“Why the hell is my father here?” the archer screeched, trying to make sense of what was even going on here. Petra was more than capable enough to hold her own in a fight. But against the entirety of the security at her family’s manor? Maybe that was why her beloved was doused in red.

“It is a Brigid tradition for the significant other to deal the final blow on a predator as a sign of love.” Petra explained, Bernadetta’s gaze now on the broken sword. “There’s no better way of celebrating our relationship than killing the very thing that threatens to tear it apart.”

Taking the blade, all it took was a stab through the heart. Relief should’ve washed over her. But why did she still feel empty?

“Petra, I’m sorry…” she whispered and brought the broken blade back up to her throat. A swipe across her throat followed, the archer falling to the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. This turned a lot darker than I originally planned. One more (definitely happier & with Petra) then it's back to Princess Byleth.


End file.
